A Survivor's Tale
by Yuusuke Shori
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T for violence (?). P/S: My first games fanfiction.


**Kuroko: Hey, this is my first game fan fiction, so yeah, just enjoy, and don't forget to review after reading it. My next plan of the games fan fiction is maybe a crossover between L4D2 and maybe racing car game.**

**Colonel: Racing car game? What the heck is related between zombies and cars?**

**Kuroko: You will better find out. Oh yeah, I don't own any special infected and all belongs to Valve expect…**

**Colonel: me.**

**Kuroko: Alright, keep going bro, I'm going to continue my anime fan fiction. K, bye!**

* * *

**A Survivor's Tale**

While the infection was still occurring in Savannah, Georgia, the survivors were evacuated, except one guy, who wanted to stay at his hometown. His childhood, his friendship, his colleagues… all at Georgia, except once, he survived the famous 911 incident.

Down to an alley with abandoned cars and the walking deads, the 40-aged veteran with his favorite military outfit, yielding a Steyr AUG, was hunting for the infected.

Colonel Wesley van Victor was walking slowly towards the horde. He then covered himself behind an abandoned BMW luxury sedan. He took out his high explosive grenade before observing the horde behind the car.

"Yeah, more victims," he smirked.

He unpinned the grenade and threw it towards the horde. "Fire in the hole," he said before he stayed covered behind the car. The grenade landed among the horde and exploded. Almost all infected were exploded into pieces.

Colonel then stood up and checked the condition of the alley. No signs of the infected. The veteran walked out from the luxury sedan while yielding his Steyr AUG. He walked carefully and found a red chainsaw without fuels. Luckily he found a gallon of fuel right beside the chainsaw. He then refilled the chainsaw and tested it out. "Now it's working," he mumbled.

Colonel put his Steyr AUG behind his back and got himself with the chainsaw. While holding the chainsaw with his right hand, he made sure that a Desert Eagle was in his left pocket of the trousers. Then, his left hand held the chainsaw along with his right hand.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" he mumbled. Then, along with the chainsaw, he walked out from the alley.

Right near the alley, there was a weapon shop. He decided to move on to the weapon shop to scavenge for ammunitions and some new weapons. With the chainsaw, he made his steps carefully towards the weapon shop.

Just then, he heard someone crying.

"Poor little girl," he said, "come on witch, don't mess me up or I will mess you up."

He walked closer and closer. Then, he started the engine of the chainsaw to make some noise. He expected that the witch would rage, and yeah, he was right. The half-naked infected stood up and screamed like hell. The witch was running onto him. Wesley then slaughtered the witch by chopping her head down.

"Killing witch like a boss," he said.

Then he spotted a fat guy who was standing about 50 metres away from him. He abandoned his chainsaw and pulled out his Desert Eagle. The veteran pulled the trigger and fired towards the boomer's head. The boomer exploded. "Boo yah!" he shouted.

He found a baseball bat right under his feet. He picked the bat.

"Damn, those were the days," he remembered that he played baseball with his fellow friends when he was a kid. He crowned himself "the home runner" as he used to hit the ball and made a full run. "Now the target is not a ball now, I'm aiming and killing the zombies' ass!" he boosted his confidence.

Slowly, he approached the weapon shop. His sharp eyes told him there were about a dozen of infected waiting for his arrival. "Just bring it," he thought.

Colonel slowly opened the front door of the weapon shop and waited for the action. The horde noticed him and charged onto him. Colonel waved the bat towards the infected and unexpectedly he chopped off all of the zombies' head.

"Well that's escalated quickly," he murmured.

He reached the counter and began to scavenge. He found some useful ammunition and some rifles. An AK47 and a M16, two assault rifle. Then, he found a bottle of vodka; the used-to-be vodka addict just drank a bit to not get drunk.

"OK, let's call it a day," with the vodka, he then locked himself inside the storage room of the weapon shop, aka the safe house.

* * *

**Colonel: So how was my tale? A bit suck, doesn't it? You can review it to Kuroko if you want to… (Drinking vodka)**


End file.
